Retcon
According to Wikipedia, retroactive continuity (or retcon for short) is a literary device in which established facts in a fictional work are adjusted, ignored, or contradicted by a subsequently published work which breaks continuity with the former.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Retroactive_continuity Throughout the series, IaLR has had a lot of retcons, for multiple reasons. This page aims to list at least all, if not a lot of the retcons the roleplay has encountered. Specials/General * The older specials featured a town in Seattle called "Locksmithburg", and would originally be the place where the gang lived. By the time "Outside the Rooms" was released, Echo Creek from SvtFoE soon took its place, and Locksmithburg later became non-canon. * Gerald's full name was originally his roleplayer's real name, but was changed to avoid a case of Mary Sue self inserts. * The trivia that Dumb Characters would turn evil after being out of the 4th wall for a long time has been retconned. Season 1 Season 1A * Due to inactivity and loss of interest in the series during The Room of the Trials of Gnomus, JeloJellyJam left IaLR to fully focus on The PvZ Institute, with all of Jelo's characters leaving the rooms. Eventually later, Jelo returned to the roleplay, marked by Jelo's characters eventually returning to the rooms. Thanks to the Locked Room Gang's renewed origin story, the events of Jelo's characters leaving and returning was eventually retconned, and was replaced with Gerald deciding to form an alliance with the other characters. Season 1B * In The Room of Undertale, Lucas had the ability to heal people, which he used in a (failed) attempt to keep Toriel alive. Lucas no longer has this ability, as his roleplayer wants to avoid giving him any magical abilities. * In The Room of Super Mario Galaxy, Gerald had an OP item called a "retcon remote" for the purpose of retconning all of Script's derailments to the plot. Keep in mind that this episode was made before any rules were actually specified and created for the roleplay, which as of now, currently do not allow plot derailment, and to a lesser extent, godmodding. ** In the same episode, Bowser confiscated Lucas' Phantasm by grabbing it. Later in the series, it was confirmed that the Phantasm is bound to Lucas, and nobody else can take hold of it. This was changed to be Bowser forcing Lucas to place his Phantasm in a box. (WIP) Season 2 Season 2A *While the episode itself is mostly considered canon, there are certain plot elements of Ink or Sink at the Art Museum that has been considered non-canon and changed. Such elements include Klitz being the protector of an art museum of some sort and having the interest of making traps and challenges (only now doing so for a reason to be told in the future), the Octoling Agent Neptunica being a one-time agent who's a "lucky" enemy (though the octoling agent idea and appearance was mostly made due to 's initial ignorance of the Splatoon franchise despite the later existence of the Octo Expansion DLC), and their past together as to how the two ended up in the art museum (which are now both almost completely changed). * As a result of too much inconsistencies with IaLR's timeline, Royal Rainbow Road had to be retconned, but some events and elements from it were kept in the series canon (albeit with Rosalina replaced by Rosie). * Due to its low quality, the episode "Stare into the Dragon Soul" was retconned into the story Umlaut's Wrath, with some differences (Most notably: The events now takes place after The Dream Dimension and star The Shadow Trio instead of the Locked Room Gang.) ** As a result, Jenny and Pit's introductions now takes place at some point after the events of Isolation Point, and before The Dream Dimension. * In the episode "The Dream Dimension", the titular dimension was retconned to not be a dream, and rather actually be real. This was to prevent (a.k.a. joss) any potential theories stating that the gang never escaped the rooms and are rather instead stuck in a dream for all eternity. Considering Jelo's hatred for wack theories, he had to take a few countermeasures. * In the episode "The Labyrinth", Jaiden states she had her ice powers at birth. This was retconned to her being an Ice Ninja, which explains her powers. ** In the same episode, Rebecca had a Wacom tablet pen that can draw anything to life. This was never seen again for the rest of the series. * Kate originally had mind powers, but she was retconned to being a normal human instead. Season 2B * Almost every event that occurred in Dark Matters and Clockwork Conundrums was retconned. * The lore of Dragons were changed a bit late into S2B. Originally, Dragons were dominant in almost every universe, but most of them were killed off by Ripto. Due to the farfetchedness of Ripto killing nearly every dragon in a possibly infinite amount of universes, it was changed so that Dragons were only native in Lunaracol, and the dragons there were killed. It's said that there are some universes that contained dragons, but they haven't been visited by interdimensional travellers. (WIP) Former retcons Retcons that were undone or further retconned over: *Moon Snail once retconned all of his content out of the series due to a planned suicide, but he decided against it. References Category:Tropes